


Adrift

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: An Unexpected Journey, Camilla's such a good big sister that she doesn't know how to be anything else, Determined Leo, Gen, Guilt, Identity Issues, King Leo, Light Angst, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Self-Discovery, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows in her heart it was the right thing to do, but when she thinks of her brother, she isn't quite as sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> _any, any, finding her stride_

Every day, she questions her decision. In her heart she knows leaving her royal title behind was the right thing to do, she's not cut out to be Queen and it's too painful to sit on the throne Xander should have occupied. And now that Corrin's chosen to stay in Hoshido, she realizes the person she devoted her life to is her own woman with her own life and family.

But sometimes, she wonders if she's being selfish. Weak. Running away from what should be her responsibility, not Leo's. She visits the castle regularly and even though he's holding up as best he can with his new Queen and his retainers, she can tell it weighs heavily on him. According to Niles and Selena, he spent many sleepless nights and they'd find him staring at Xander's sword, or Elise's room.

And Camilla feels _awful_ , because no matter how smart or strong Leo is he's _human_ and how could she abandon her own little brother to such a heavy task? Whispers float through the castle, scorning her and pitying Leo.

"Don't you dare take them seriously," Leo scolds. "I've had a rough start, but I've found my footing, and I don't intend to give up until the day I draw my last breath."

"Yes, but Leo-"

"Not another word, sister. I never asked to be King, and it hasn't been easy, but don't you dare think that my every waking moment is suffering. I'm not the frail, broken child those people think I am, so don't you dare listen to a word they say."

His words wrap around her heart, and she spends half the night thinking, wondering, and finally deciding.

"Beruka," she says the next morning, "I've spent my whole life a princess, devoted only to her siblings, but Leo and Corrin have found their own way. Now it's my turn." And Beruka nods, sipping the last of her coffee and setting the mug down.

"Whatever it is you need to do, my lady, I'll be right by your side."

They take a leave of absence from Nohr, seeking out lands beyond their home and beyond Hoshido. Camilla doesn't know what they'll find there, or what her purpose will be. But she's not alone, and the first night on the road she falls asleep without a single guilty thought.


End file.
